


Strange Powers

by Lemna_Minor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Superpowers, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-03 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemna_Minor/pseuds/Lemna_Minor
Summary: Half-baked superpowers to help inspire a friend in art school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give suggestions. this was all done for fun

Powers:  
1\. flying crotch first  
2\. bee wings instead of hair  
3\. only speaking in iambic pentameter

4\. Freckles that grow into sunflower seeds  
5\. built in Heelys like made of bone  
6\. ability to tell what grit sandpaper is based on touch  
7\. a spleen that creates all blood types but none of the blood-related proteins that cause problems with blood transfusions  
8\. increased sense of magnetism  
9\. butt airbags  
10\. a second pair of vocal cords, so they can speak in harmony (or really out of tune)  
11\. nipple glocks  
12\. amoeba movement, no bones, just sophisticated muscle coordination  
13\. a dog with only molars  
14\. a person who can see 17 more primary colors (think mantis shrimp)  
15\. ability to absorb solar energy and reuse it, like a solar panel, except they can get cancer and still get sunburned  
16\. chloroplasts in cells (ultimate vegan)  
17\. Super stretchy ligaments & tendons, like rubber bands. enough centripetal force on those bad boys and you'll be able to take off

18 break arm like a glow stick and glow


	2. Chapter 2

19\. Helicopter pigtails  
20\. Super glue snot  
21\. Can control hairballs  
22\. Have infinite teeth growing (like a shark) 23\. alcohol saliva  
24\. slightly above average man, anything they do is above average in quality, probability, etc


	3. Chapter 3

25\. control location and concentration of keratin proteins  
26\. GIlls and lungs

27\. Siphonophore body setup  
28\. Transplant taste buds anywhere onto themselves or others  
29\. Glass tensile strength measurer  
30\. Literal speed gun eyes


End file.
